


A Little Bit Closer

by Anonymous



Series: kiss me (like you wanna be loved) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Tony Stark, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This though? It was stronger, and James’ scent drunk mind failed to put the pieces together for several moments.“Jamie…” Tony whined, rubbing his cheek against James’ chest, “Air’s too warm, come down.”“In a moment, hon,” James murmured, taking another breath.Why was Tony’s scent different?





	A Little Bit Closer

Tony’s lashes were thick, appealing against the apples of his cheeks. He had golden skin James could hardly stop himself from licking, had licked. Hands that were calloused and had created so many beautiful and brilliant things. The sunlight filtering through the curtains only further complemented these features. Made him look soft and vulnerable under the bed sheet.

When Tony wasn't elbow deep in machinery and grease he had a peachy scent James could drown in. A scent that had recently become so much stronger and had changed to have an undercurrent of James’ wet grass to it.

James couldn't help but hold Tony closer, hear him sleepily snuffle while James took a deeper breath of Tony.

Sure, Tony smelled of him after they'd mated, exchanged bites while deep in the throes of heat and rut.

This though? It was stronger, and James’ scent drunk mind couldn't put the pieces together.

“Jamie…” Tony whined, rubbing his cheek against James’ chest, “Air’s too warm, come down.”

“In a moment, hon,” James murmured, taking another breath.

Why was Tony’s scent different?

“S’too warm, I want a morning kiss.”

“Don’ use your puppy voice on me doll.”

“I dunno what your talking about, now stop sniffing me like a bloodhound.”

James sniffed Tony obnoxiously in retaliation, shifting down all the same. Tony giggled as the alpha snuffled in his ear.

“St-o-op it!” Tony squealed.

“There's something different about your scent I can't help it!” James protested.

Tony went mysteriously still.

“That's what I forgot to tell you.”

“What’s it?”

James could feel the panic distantly creep in.

“Tony?”

“I…” Tony’s cheeks went rosy, “I'm pregnant.”

The omega, _his_ omega, his _pregnant_ omega, looked at him through his lashes.

“I…”

“I was going to tell you over dinner, that's why it was burnt, and we ordered out instead. By then I was too embarrassed to say but, I mean, this is probably worse so…” Tony rambled.

“Tony, I…”

Tony's smile dropped, he looked a little frightened, c’mon brain.

“I hope you know multiples run in my family.”

“You asshole!” Tony whapped him with a pillow, “you had me scared there!”

James couldn't help his laughter, pillow squished to his face as it was. He threw the pillow back and tackled Tony, nosing at his throat where the scent was most concentrated.

“Oh my god I can really smell it!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony dismissed with faux carelessness, petting down James’ back.

“How far along are you?”

“A couple a weeks.”

“How can you tell so soon?” James asked bewildered.

He couldn't help but shift a little, checking to see if there any visible signs, but found none.

“How can I - babe, you know there's home  
tests for pregnancy, right?”

“Oh, nope I totally did!”

“You little faker.”

James ignored Tony’s teasing in favour of studying the genius’s belly.

“What? You’ve seen my outie before.”

James stroked down Tony’s stomach.

“When will you start showing?”

“Not for a few months,” Tony answered, “Wait, is that a pout I see?”

James went blank faced.

“No, it's too late I saw it!” Tony insisted, “Oh my God, I bet you can't wait till I start showing can you?”

“No I--” James protested weakly.

“‘Heavy with your pups,’ eh? What an alpha, Jamie, didn't know you had this side to you!” Tony pushed at James’ shoulders playfully.

He felt his face burning with embarrassment, “I…”

“S’okay baby, I can't wait either. Well, sort of, already dealing with nausea and let me tell you, it sucks.”

“‘M sorry I didn't notice, doll.”

“Hey, it's a compliment. Doing something without the big bad Winter Soldier knowing? Oh my god - this kid’s dad is going to be the Winter Soldier! Holy shit!”

“And Iron Man, don't forget that!”

“Impossible to beat!” Tony conceded with enthusiasm.

And Tony’s smile, Goddamn it was so wonderful he couldn't just kiss it off of Tony.

“He-ey! Stop with the affection!”

He did.

“I was kidding! Gimme more!”

And James did, kissed his lips, his cheeks, his chin and down, down his neck.

“Oh, I hope they get your murder stare,” Tony murmured in between moans.

“I hope they get your everything,” James murmured warmly into Tony’s skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Started with description fun, ended with Mpreg. Let me know if you want more of this.


End file.
